A Little Mac Fun
by shootinstar88
Summary: This is supposed to be chap2 of A Little Morning Fun dont think it got on so i am posting it again, Its Macs turn For revenge Beta than it sounds i would read A LIttle Late Night Fun and A Little early Morning Fun First Please R


A Little Mac Fun

**Authors note: Okay this has a kinda slow start but don't be put of you want regret it**

As they arrive on scene they are greeted by Flack who tells them the usual, Flack looked a little to awake for this time of morning

"Male found dead in the dumpster no wallet no id could be a robbery but ill leave that up to you scientists," Flack told them as they were walking up to the dumpster

"I'll go an see if anyone saw anything meet you back at the lab later Mac,"

"Thanks Flack," Mac looked over at his two younger CSIs with a smile

"That's a big dumpster there I think it will need the both of you to process it." Mac smile just got bigger

"No way Mac, come on I haven't got any overall with me" Danny sounded like a school boy, Lindsay just laughed and stared at Danny he smiled back

"Still feeling cold Montana cos I can warm ya up if you want," Lindsay shot Danny an evil look but smiled

"Okay children corner has moved the body so get processing" Mac shouted over to them_ let the fun begin_

"What are you gunna do Mac," Danny shouted back

"Supervise you two make sure you don't do anything stupid run along children"

Mac just laughed at the thought of Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe going though garbage skip together.

Danny and Lindsay search that skip for hours and found nothing

"This is pointless Lindsay there is nothing here,"

"I know maybe we should call it a day get back to the lab and see what we can find on our John Doe," she sighed at the thought of having no evidence she hated cases like this.

"Do you need a hand getting out?"

"No I'm good than you I to be honest I don't trust you to help" Lindsay replied, Danny just chuckled to himself and climbed out of the dumpster shortly followed by Lindsay.

They stood side by side looking at each other when Mac approached them

"Good God what is that smell," Mac couldn't resist

"You now full well Mac, well we didn't find anything so that was pointless, me and Danny are going back to the Lab for a shower." Lindsay said not amused by the look on Macs Face

The journey back to the Lab so in silence until Danny broke it.

"So Lindsay you want to shower with me,"

"What," a little confused to his remark

"You said to Mac me and Danny are going back to the Lab for a shower,"

"Yes I meant in separate cubicles you idiot,"

"Are you sure you cant be persuaded," this earned Danny a playful slap to the chest

"Perv." Danny just stuck his tongue out

"Now now children play nice,"

Mac was loving this he is getting his revenge in the sweetest way.

Back at the Lab Danny and Lindsay rush to the shower room before anyone else could smell them, Lindsay reached in her locker for a spare set of clothes and a towel then headed for the shower leaving her clothes sat neatly on the bench, a couple of seconds later Danny does the exact same thing then heads for the shower next to Lindsay

"Lindsay,"

"Danny,"

"I was thinking,"

"Go on,"

"Its awful lonely in this shower by my self,"

"Shut up Danny,"

"Don't you want to join me, a peace offering,"

Mac stood in the locker room hearing these two ranting he laughed to him self then he noticed the clothes sitting on the bench and a naughty thought came to his head _Shall I take their clothes maybe they will blame it on each other perfect._ He quickly picked up their clothes and stuffed them into his locker and Quickly Left the locker room

The water stopped in Danny cubicle first he grabbed his towel and covered him self and walked towards them Bench, he was suppressed to see that his and Lindsay's clothes are not there

"Lindsayyy,"

"Don't even bother Messer,"

"No em did you hide our clothes."

"Don't be stupid why would you think that,"

"Cos there are not here,"

"What," with that Lindsay Turned off the shower grabbed her towel and covered herself and stepped outa the shower and was stunned to see a half wet naked Messer Standing in front of her, Danny was also stunned to see a half wet naked Lindsay standing in front of him. His Strong toned stomach staring at her. Her toned slim legs stared at him. Mac watched from a distance laughing at the two reactions to each other's body. Danny was the first to break their stare

"Who could have taken our clothes,"

"I don't now," Lindsay looked around and caught Macs eye, who just turned the corner and laughed hysterically.

"Maybe we should ask Mac,"

"Mac,"

"Yeah I just saw him looking at us my guess is try his locker." They did and were astound to see they clothes.

They Quickly got dried and changed and stormed to Macs Office where he sat with an innocent look on his face. The two stood their arm crossed and a mad look on their face.

The End

Authors note: Thanx you for all my review please keep them coming this was the last chapter in this story but I may do another sequel depends on you guys 


End file.
